lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bandicootfan63/RP Solo Story: Six Days of Wrath
Monday *on Mt. Fate, in Pinky's room, Monday 7:33PM* Pinky: *flipping through a Bible frantically* This isn't right. This isn't right. But it's happening...*Elizabeth opens the door* Elizabeth: ...Whatcha doin'? Pinky: *stuffs it beneath his pillow* Nothing. Elizabeth: Um...I just thought you might like to know the Rune sisters came back to town. Pinky: All of them? Like, Violet too? Elizabeth: Of course...wait, why Violet? Pinky: *blushes* Shut up! Don't ask if you know. Elizabeth: Aww. You just want to bone her, don't you widdle man? Pinky: Get OUT of my ROOM!! *tosses the Bible at her* Elizabeth: *shuts the door before it hits, snickering* Tuesday *Same location, Tuesday at 3:04AM* Pinky: *walks back from the bathroom in pink footy pajamas and looks out his window* ...Maybe this is really my chance at happiness...*lies back in his bed*...but what would Q think? *4:51PM, Pinky walks into the Three Sisters Inn* Violet: *at the front desk* Oh, hi Pinky! How'd you know we moved back to Fate? Pinky: *holding flowers* I, um...didn't. Violet: ...What? Pinky: I came to, uh, plant flowers. Violet: Indoors? In a building you thought was unoccupied? Pinky: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-- Violet: I'm not dumb, Pinky. I know that those are for Lily. Pinky: ...You do?! Violet: Yes, of course. You and your wandering eyes said everything when you were a kid. *blushes* What, are they for me or something? Why so surprised? Pinky: ... Wednesday *Wednesday, 2:37PM, Three Sisters Inn* Pinky: *just standing outside, looking through the window* Violet: ... *can obviously see him, and waves* Pinky: ! *runs off* Violet: What's wrong with him? Thursday *Thursday, 7:59PM* *Pinky walks into the Inn with flowers again* Violet: Um, Pinky, I thought I should tell you that you accidentally left the last bouquet on my nightstand instead of Lily's. Pinky: *avoids looking her in the eye* Th-that wasn't a mistake, Violet. Violet: *smiles* I thought not. *Pinky's eyes shoot up at her* Pinky: What? Why? Was it something I said? Violet: *sighs* Pinky, I've thought of it before and it...seemed ridiculous. You've been nothing but a friend to me all these years while I chased after Noah and...I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings. *suddenly, a huge smile finds its way across Pinky's face* Violet: And so, I officially return your-- Pinky: Wait! No! This isn't the right time. I...I'll come back tomorrow. When it's sunny...Violet, tomorrow's going to be the greatest day of my entire life. *leaves the flowers on the desk and runs out the door* *Violet's face is completely red* Violet: *whispers* I can't wait. Friday *Friday, 9:41AM* Pinky: *walks into the Inn* Violet, I want to spend the-- Violet: Stop. Pinky: ...What? Violet: *quietly* I-I don't think I can do this. Pinky: *crushed* Why? Violet: I just don't think I can enter a relationship with you after making my sisters move with me back to Fate for your brother...while he's away saving the world. Pinky: *breaks down* W-What?! But he's just going to ignore you!! Violet: ...I know. Pinky: *tears are streaming down his face* But...your sisters want you to be happy... Violet: I know. It's not you, it's me. I just won't be able to live with myself if I do this...at least, wait for me. Until he comes back. Pinky: *chokes up* I...I loved you! *Violet's eyes start watering* Pinky: *starts bawling* Everyone I love leaves me! *runs outside* *4:57PM* Pinky: *bursts through the door into his room and kicks the wall* F*** you! *kicks it repeatedly* F*** YOU, F*** YOU, F***! YOU! YOU INCONSIDERATE, GIRL-HOPPING, HEARTLESS, HOPELESS, D***LESS RAKE!!! *breaks through the wall to Laura's room* Laura: Pinky, what the f*** are you doing?! Pinky: *calmly* Um, sorry! *turns away from the wall, foaming at the mouth, and not noticing his socked foot is bloody and bruised* *quietly* I'm going to kill him when he comes back. I'll f*** his corpse!! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories